Roses and Nightmares
by ciny15
Summary: This is a Sequel No it can't be I don't own Csi
1. Chapter 1

They got to the hospital and cheeked Samantha in. The dr ran a few test a woman dr came in "Hello I Dr Emily Destiny you may call me Emily if you would like sweetheart I need all the men to leave if you want the women can stay I have to exam you the exam will be... uncomfortable, I'm sorry but it needs to be done"Sam had tears in her eyes knowing what she meant she looked at Nick "Its going to be ok sweetheart"Nick said then kissed her head  
"we're be right outside the door angel" Warrick said with a little smile they walked out Sara and Cathrine held Sam's hands "You ready Sami Cami"Sara asked Sam smiled at her new nickname and nodded her head slowly closing her eyes and put her feet up and waited after it was over all three ladies have tears running down their faces the nurse walked out "Mr Stokes"

"Yes how is she?"

"She's...will she was raped she's torn badly I got some speam of her. You can go back in now"the Nurse looked down and walked off Nick, Warrick, and Gil walked in to find Sam on the bed legs to her chest and head down crying Nick walked over to her and held her whispering thing like "its ok your save now I got you" Nick stayed at the hospital that night about 2:30 Sam started screaming in her sleep Nick jumped up and tried to wake her up "Sam Sam wake up your ok its only me its only me Baby"Sam cried in Nick's chest "Sam want to tell me about you dream" she shook her head no and cried harder about 30 minutes later she fell back to sleep "Miss Stokes let me look at your arm if it looks good you can go home today"the Dr said Sam smiled "Will young lady it looks better your free sweetie"the Dr said and smiled two hours later they where on the way home Sam had not said a word sense last night Nick was starting to get really worried he had tried to talk to her but nothing she only answered with nods shanks and shrugs "Do you want something to eat hon? She shook no "Honey you need to eat"again she shook no Nick sighed "Ok but your going to eat soon ok" she nodded "promise me"she nodded "Say I promise Sam please "He said grabbing her hand She turned her head to look out the window Nick sighed and kissed her hand they got home and Nick held the door open for Sam She walked in and curled in ball on the chair and stated at the wall wit a blank look Nick sat a sandwich "Here eat please"Sam just shook no and fell asleep

**Two weeks later**

Sam still had not talked She had many nightmares and just was not the same anymore

**Sam's POV**

Its about 12:48 am and again having the same nightmare Sean's on top of me raping me and hitting me Mom is standing there but not doing anything I'm crying and trying to hit him but can't "mommy please help me....you bitch you f**cking Bitch I hate you I hate you"I feel someone grab me and I punch out at them hitting them I hear someone yelp I open my eyes and see Uncle Nick holding his nose 'oh god what have I done' I thought to myself "I'm so sorry uncle Nicky"I say looking at him"Sam you talked!"Nick said happily

"I'm sorry i hit you Uncle Nick"I say looking down

"Hon its OK Good arm by the way want to tell me about your dream?"

"Not yet"

"Ok you want me to stay with you?"

"If its not to much trouble"

"Not at all sweetie I love you"

"Love you too"I said sleepy Nicky held me tight and we both fall asleep

TBC

Review


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I know the first chapter sucked I'm sorry I promise the story will get better :}**

**

* * *

**

**The Next Day**

**Still Sam's POV**

I woke up from a good dream with Uncle Nick still holding me tight I feel so bad for hitting him last night I can't believe I did that I can feel Nicky stir a bit I look at him and he opened his eyes "good morning sweetie"He sais kissing me on the forehead

"Mornin sorry bout last night"Nick rubbed my head and said "Its no big deal I glad you are talking that was scaring me a bit there babe"I head shoot down and eyes fulled with tears Nick lifted my chin to look at him

"No no non of that no tears its ok"he pulled me in his lap and cuddled me kissing my head a few times "Will all this as make me hungry how about I make us some food"I make a funny sick face at him

"Please haven't I been through enough" Nick pulled me back away from him and looked at me "What are you saying I'm a bad cook?"

"No you rock with lunch and dinner but suck at breakfast sorry" I think its time for the puppy dog look Nick laughed

"If you want you can go it work with me today what do you think?"

'Can I help Greg?" I ask

"Sure his been asking about you a lot we'll stop and grab you something to eat we leave in 30 minutes grab a shower and lets go"I hug him tight and jump up 15 minutes later I was showered and dressed I put on my shoes and walked out to find uncle Nick talking on the phone all I heard was "Yes thats fine see ya soon buddy bye"he ended the phone and turned to me "You ready?" I nod Nick looked at me sad I just rolled my eyes then said "Yes Uncle Nick I'm ready"he wrapped his arms around me and we hugged and he kept one arm around my shoulder we stopped and grabbed a donut and some fruit and grabbed a coffee we got to the Lab we were laughing about a song we heard coming over here it was numa numa its a cool song but weird ya know we were still laughing when Warrick walked out and look at us he smiled at me "Hey Warry"I say and smile at him his smile got biggie when I talked but his slowly loses his smile when he heard what I called him

"What did you call me?"lucky for me Greg runs out and grabs me in a hug

"We missed you Sammi"

"I missed you too Grego"

"You going to help me with work?"Greg asked with a big smile

"If you don't mind" Greg grabbed my hand and pulled me to his lab

**TBC**

**Review please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Still Sam's POV**

After being dragged to Greg's lab he handed me his cd and said "Pick anything you want" I smiled and picked a mixed hard rock cd Greg grab me a robe to wear and sat me down "Want to learn how to test dna and stuff?"

I smile big and say "Sure. Is it hard?"

He shook his head no and grabbed a Q tip and handed it to me I looked at him weird but smiled "All you do is move it in my mouth" I giggle and do it "Does it feel weird?"I ask he grabbed another one and took my chin in his hand "Open up please miss I'm going to cheek you Dna to the Dna at the crime sence" at the same time Warrick and Uncle Nick walked in and slapped Greg on the back of the head I look up "what was that for?"I ask turning my head to one side they both looked over at each other and say at the same time "No reason" I shank my head and say to Greg "Lets finish"and I open my mouth again he swabs me really fast and just like I though it felt weird Nick and Warrick need to go I kissed then on the cheek and said goodbye after a few hours we're sitting here his working on something for Cathrine Gil walked in "Greg what have I tole you ab..."I looked up and Gil saw me "Sam how you feeling?"

I'm good Gil but I'll be a lot better if we can keep the music on"I use my little girl look on him

"Today only just cause of you Samantha I'm glad your feeling ok" Gil said with a smile I jumped up and kissed his cheek

"You the best" Gil smiles and says he needs Greg to do some stuff and gives me somethings to look at under the microscope I thanked him and and started looking through them about a hour later "I'm going to get something to drink want anything?"I ask Greg

"A Dr pepper please"

"Sure be right back"I get up and walk in the break room grabbing the Dr peppers "You like him don't you?"Sara asked me I turn and smile

"His very cute but uncle Nick would freak I mean I am only 17"

"Sara we need to go now"Cath said walking in the room "Hey Sam all us girls need to go out one day for a girls night we'll talk later talk to you later"Sara and Cath waved bye

"Bye girls" I walk back in the lab and hand Greg his drink

"Thanks Sam you know I was thinking theres a new twilight movie out would you like to go"I look up at him

"As friends right?"I say then think 'why did I say that'

"Will I was thinking of it as a date what do you think?"

**TBC **

**Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sam's POV**

Date a date with Greg Nick will never go for that, but we don't have to tell him it's a date I look at Greg who is waiting for an answer "I'll love to Greg"

"Really cool tomorrow at 6:00?"

Sounds great, but I don't think we should tell Nicky it's a date I doubt he'll like that"

"OK that's fine I'll pick you up then" Greg said looking deep in my eyes I only smile and start to lean to him, but Warrick came in "Hey what you two doing?" I look at Warrick with a death glare "What did I do?"Warrick asked

"Nothing Warrick nothing"I giggle and smile at him

"Yea OK Nick wanted you Sam" I got up and kissed Warrick on the cheek "Thanks"

"No problem sweetie" I walk out and look for Nick and spot him talking to Cathrine "Hey Uncle Nicky you wanted me for something?.Hey Cathrine"

"Hi Sam I'll leave you two to talk"Cathrine wave to us and walked off "What's up Uncle N"

"Sweetie I only wanted to make sure your OK if you need to talk I'm here"

"Uncle Nicky I know that and same here if you need to talk I'm right here" We hugged "Oh yes Uncle Nick Greg wants to take me to a movie tomorrow is it OK?" Nick thought about it for a minute then said:

"I see no problem with it...see you in a bit angel"

"Oh thank you I love you"I jump up kiss he's cheek and hug him tight

"I love you too darling, but I have to go right now see you in a bit"Nick kisses my cheek and runs off I feel someone put their arm around my and hug me I look and see Sara "Her Sar what's up?"

"Nothing I heard you have a date with Gregie"

"Yea I can't wait it's going to be so much fun"

"Yea and I think he really likes you"I just smile then ask

"Will you come over tomorrow and help me get really?"

"Yes I'll get Cath to come to"

"Nice love you"

"I love you too Sami Cami" we hug and I walk back to the lab

**TBC **

**Review  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**The next day**

**Sam's POV**

I was getting ready and heard a knock on my bedroom door I smile knowing it was Cathrine and Sara. "Come in girls." they walked in with drinks in hand "Hey sweetie" Cathrine says and hugs me and Sara hugs me and says: "Hey babe."

"Hey girls." I say and smile

"Are you ready for you date tonight?" Sara asked

"Yea but I'm scared"

"Why are you scared its just Greg"Cathrine says and starts on my hair.

"Yea, but what will we talk about?"

"You can plan this things Sam and its Greg his easy to talk to sweetie don't worry"Sara said and I heard the door bell I smiled and the girls started on my hair and makeup.

**In the living room**

**Nick's POV**

I'm sitting on the couch with Warrrick and Grissom the door bell rings and I know its the girls I open the door they say their hello's and head for Samantha's room we just smile and shank our heads. we talk about work and a few minutes later the bell rings again I get up and answer it "Hey Greg come on in" Greg walked in looking a bit scared so I put my hand on his shoulder and say "Have a sit Sam's almost ready but you know woman" Greg sat and said "that's OK no rash we heard Sam walking out of her room I look up and see she's wear a really beautiful red satin top and dark wash blue jeans light makeup and most of her hair is pulled up and curly. She looks like a angel right now we all smile and Greg just up and kisses her hand

**End of Nick's POV**

**Sam's POV**

I walk out and see all the Guys sitting talking Greg gets up and kisses my hand I look at him and smile thinking he looks great. His dressed in a black dress shirt and light blue jeans his hair spiked.

"So you ready to go?" Greg asked I smile and hug everyone and kiss their cheeks. I hug Uncle Nick and whisper in he's ear "thank you and I love you"

"I love ya too sweetie. Have you guys"

"Sure then Nick bye guys I'll bring her home on time and she'll be save I promise"

"She better be Greg" all the guys yelled I stick my tongue at them then walked out. Greg grabbed my hand and smiled we walked to the movie and held hands the whole time after the movie we got some food and got home about 11:00pm Nick and Warrick were talking when Greg and I walked in still holding hands Greg dropped my hand and rubbed the back of his neck. "How was the movie?" Warrick asked

"It was great...How was you're guys night?"

"Fine I'm glad you guys had a good time" Nick said

"Yea I've got to go I'll see you tomorrow Sam"

"I'll walk you out"

"OK Bye Nick Warrick"

"Bye" They but say I walk out and shut the door Greg turned to me

"I had a great time tonight Greg thank you"

"Me too I was hopping we could do it again if you'd like" Greg said and leaned on the wall I smile close my eyes and lean to him kissing him lightly and pulling away smiling 'Wow" Is all he said them grabbed my head and pulled me to him kissing me deep after kissing for a couple of minutes He pulls back and says "I need to go bye babe sweet dreams"

"Bye sexy see ya tomorrow" I say and walk in the house smiling then saying "I'm going to bed night guys" Kissing them on the cheek I headed for my room still smiling.

**TBC**

**Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Three month later**

Greg and I have been dating and seeing each other a lot lately its been great. We have not done anything, but make out a bit and stuff like that never slept with each other. It Friday night and Greg is coming over Nick is gone with the gang. I finish my make up and hear the door bell I open the door and Greg kisses my deeply and hands me a red rose I thank him and kiss him again. I put the rose in a vesa and set it on the table and turn on some music we ate dinner and talked. Nick came home so Greg and I went for a walk. "Sam lets go to the park OK?

"Sure Greg if you want." We got to the park and sat on the swings we Talked for a few minutes then Greg got off his swing and on one knee and pulled out a ring My eyes grow big and teary. "Samantha I love you with all my heart will you marry me?"

"Yes Yes I love you Greg" I cry to him and we hug and again start making out by the time I got home it was 1 in the morning Nick was up waiting for me "Do you know what time it is young lady" I look at the clock and say

"One I sorry I'm late."

"You know sorry does not cut it." My stomach turns he can't spank me I'm almost 18 years old

"Uncle Nicky please I'm really sorry I'm late please let it go"

"Nope...You know the drill come here Sam" I walk over to him slow and stand in front of him. He grabs my hand and pulls me to sit on his knee I look at him weird he kissed my head and cuddled me to him.

"Uncle Nick?"

"Yes Sam"

"You're not mad?"

"No way I'm happy for you babe."

"You knew?"

"Yes Greg asked me for your hand a week ago." I smile at him and kiss his cheek "Are you in love with him Sam?"

"Yes I am I love him with all my heart."

"OK then thats all that matters too me"

"Uncle Nick will you give me away?"

"Yes doll of course I'll give you away...I'm glad you want me to give you away" I get up kissing and hugging him good night

"I love you Uncle Nicky"

"I love you too sweetie"

* * *

**I know its a bit short, but still review and TBC.**


End file.
